


unexpected visitor

by Marishiro



Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Couch Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishiro/pseuds/Marishiro
Summary: Loghan Myres, Aiden’s ex-boyfriend and longtime best friend; visits his house to catch up on life. At first, Tim doesn’t like his cousin’s guest after all the horrid things he has done to him. But eventually, the two team up to pass time while waiting for Aiden.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> loghan myres is a year older than aiden smith, they started dating around senior highschool and broke up 3 months later. 
> 
> some things you should know:  
> • loghan is a banker and works for Louis’ company  
> • he is German-American  
> • he’s 23 years old  
> • he has 6 siblings in total  
> • he comes from a very wealthy family  
> • acts like aiden, but very cruel and evil in his own way  
> • he used to have an interest in tim, he even got obsessed with him  
> • his height is 180cm

Tim was reading a 200-paged novel when the doorbell rang, he quickly sprung up from the sofa and heads to the main door. He investigates the person using the small peephole; dark-brown curly locks, emerald-like green eyes, fair-skinned, well-toned body that was covered with an iconic grey vest and black t-shirt, the man wore a pair of matching grey ankle pants and a pair of black loafers. No one can pull off that look besides Loghan Myres.

Tim shudders,  _ why was he here? Was he going to do something bad again? Is he going to kidnap me?  _ Tim’s thoughts kept running and thinking the most impossible scenarios his mind can make out of.

The doorbell rang again, this time, Loghan sounded needy. He wanted to see someone, but who? His cousin Aiden wasn’t home, he’s out doing grocery at a supermarket nearby. Knowing Aiden, he might stay there a little longer to try free samples.

Tim remembers the night when Loghan took advantage of him, he woke up the next day feeling sick, when he found out about Loghan’s older brother; Ludwig’s, occupation. That’s when their true masks are revealed. He hates him, but fate keeps intertwining them together. Is it because Aiden has a connection to him?

He sighs, Aiden could be quite stupid. How could he possibly still be friends with a maniac like Loghan? _Ring._ The doorbell rang again, Tim is fed up and he knows Loghan won’t give up. He’s persistent like Aiden.

Tim twists the handle of the door, thinking twice whether or not he should let the man inside. Anything can happen. But at the same time, he can call the police. He reluctantly opens the door, as he averts his eyes from meeting with Loghan’s. 

“Hey Tim, haven’t seen you around since Candy’s wedding.” He casually says, waving at the smaller man. “Is Aiden home? I need to talk to him.” Loghan takes a step forward inside the house, and Tim immediately moves aside and closes the door behind them.

“No, he’s at the supermarket. But he’ll back soon, you should come back later.” Tim replied, crossing his fingers, wishing that Loghan would leave already.

“Is that so? How about Kenneth? Is he at work?”

Tim nodded his head.

“... I see. I’ll wait here then, you know how far my apartment is from your house.” 

Tim mentally facepalms, _goddammit._ He’s stuck with this asshole until Aiden comes back. Loghan memorized the whole house perfectly, as he has been here a lot of times before. He freely walks into the living room and sits down on the couch, Tim stood there, watching intensely.

“What are you staring at?” Loghan teases, winking seductively at Tim. “Sit beside me.”

“I-I’d rather not,” Tim refuses Loghan’s offer. “I have to continue reading, it’s a report.” He lied.

“Oh that can wait, and don’t make your guests lonely.”

“I promise Aiden should be here now.”

“He’s not, he’s been my friend for half of my life.” Loghan scoffed, he gestures the empty space beside him on the couch.

Tim sighs, he was defeated.

He sits next to Loghan, it was awkward. They didn’t talk, they were just staring at the wall clock above the flatscreen TV. “Why are you here?” Tim asked.

“Oh, I just wanted to see Aiden. You know chitchat, banter about the old times.” Loghan replied, smiling. “Why, did you think I came for you?”

“What?!” Tim yells in embarrassment, leaning away from the man beside him. Loghan loved his reaction. “Never, I always knew you were here for Aiden!”

A crazy idea popped up inside Loghan’s head, he ponders about it for a bit before turning to Tim. “He won’t be back soon, so why don’t we kill time?”

Tim shook his head, he didn’t want to do anything with this guy. “Oh come on baby, I know you want it. How long was it since the last time you had sex?” Loghan asked, his hand palms Tim’s thigh. 

Tim swatted away Loghan’s hand, “it’s none of your business! Leave me alone!” He exclaims angrily, his cheeks were turning red from the tension he was feeling.

“You’re stressed.” Loghan whispers in his ear, his small breaths arouse the younger man. “I’m sure you want to be fucked hard. It has been a month, hasn’t it?” Tim gulps, he closes his legs and clenches his fist.

“Just say the word, I’d be willing to fuck you.” Loghan mutters, his breaths trail up from Tim’s neck to his ear. His hands fidget around the lower area of the younger man’s body, caressing and massaging his thighs. Tim shuts his eyes, he was so confused. Loghan was like ecstasy, just from a touch; he was already feeling it. Maybe another factor was that he hasn’t had sex for a month.

“D-Do it..” Tim needly begs softly. “I want your cock in me..”

Loghan leans back, amused with Tim’s state. His red cheeks, his blue eyes swollen with tears and lust, his pink lips slightly parted and panting. He could even see his nipples erect from his thin, v-neck shirt. Loghan’s eyes trail down in his pants, he was also hard. “Once a slut, always one, eh?” He slams his lips into Tim’s, parting his lips slightly so he could let his tongue in. The feeling of warmth, and the sound of needy pants and moans engulfed the two. 

Tim was no more.

The younger man laid back on the couch, sprawled. Loghan slowly and teasingly removes articles of clothing from him, until he was fully naked. His fingers playfully follows the line of his bones, making Tim quite ticklish.

Tim slicks his fingers with his saliva, and slides it down onto his backside. He gently puts a finger in, he gasps and adds another one. Loghan watches him, amazed. He rubs his cock, up and down until it leaks pre-cum from the tip. Tim’s moans become needy and lusty, Loghan pulls away his hand and licks his fingers with his tongue.

Tim blushes even more, and his hole was already twitching from the excitement. He spreads them wider, resting his right leg above the leather sofa. “F-Fuck me.” He stutters, his face, his expression, and his voice it all meant one thing: He was eager.

Loghan smirks, pushing back his hair with his hand. He presses his cock against Tim’s pulsating hole, and pushing it all the way in slowly and gently. 

Tim’s moaned, he loved it. He doesn’t care whose cock it is, as long as it fills him up and makes him lose his mind, it’s fine.

“Christ, you’re so tight.” Loghan muttered, grunting as he feels Tim’s heat envelope around his dick.

Tim moaned pleasurably, he gasps when Loghan suddenly pulls out— and then pushes into his tight asshole. “Fill me with your cum, daddy!” Tim screams, Loghan slows down, shocked that Tim said that.

The young man was fed up with Loghan’s slow pace, he rocks his hips against his cock, getting a little satisfaction.

Loghan raises both of Tim’s legs up, pushing them back as he thrusts in deeper, and he hits his prostate. Tim mewls, his toes curls at the sexual pleasure he longed for. “Daddy!” He screams. 

“Yeah, that’s right baby.” Loghan says in between grunts, he groaned as he feels Tim tighten around him. “I’m your daddy.”

“Mmph—!” Tim bites his lip, as sticky & white fluid shot out of his cock. He looks at Loghan with bedroom eyes, enticing that he wants more.

Loghan flipped Tim over, now he was lying on his stomach. His hands and knees stand as his support on the couch, he glances behind him as Loghan pounds into him again. Tim couldn’t withstand the pleasure he was feeling, and his upper half collapses. His moans muffled by his arm, cursing and screaming out “daddy”.

Loghan grabs a fistful of Tim’s hair, pulling him back up forcefully. He bucks his hips against him, repeatedly. Tim could feel another orgasm incoming, and Loghan comes at the sudden tightness of Tim’s abused hole. 

Cum dripped from Tim’s pink, still-twitching asshole. It was such a beautiful sight to see, Loghan rests for a minute, noticing that Tim needs to cum again. The younger man sways his ass at Loghan and biting his finger teasingly, it looked like “please fuck me more, daddy” to Loghan.

The older man wipes away his sweat with his arm, holding Tim’s hips as he suddenly thrusts into his ass. Tim quivers and whimpers in pleasure, as his voice was drained out from all that screaming.

_ Smack!  _

Tim jolted from the sudden sting from his asscheeks, smack! There goes it again! He looks back, seeing Loghan caress and then hit his ass.

He loved it, he loved the feeling of getting spanked. 

“D-Daddy, hurt me please..” Tim begs, as if on cue; Loghan hits his ass again. This time, it really hurt and he moans loudly from the hit. Tim cums onto the leather sofa, bits of cum splattered on it.

Now his ass really stings from all the spanking, Loghan pounds into him fiercely and fast. Hitting his prostate again multiple times, Tim couldn’t think anymore. All he could hear was the lewd noises he was making, Loghan cursing his name and telling him that his asshole is so tight.

Loghan bucks his hips forward, shooting his load into Tim’s hole. “Y-Yes! I want d-daddy’s cum!” Tim exclaimed, panting.

He pulls out his cock, as the younger man falls. He moves around, now lying on his back. He spreads his legs, using his fingers to forcefully spread his abused asshole, showing Loghan the mess he made. Some of the white fluid was already dripping out of his asshole, trickling down to his ass. It was such a sexy view, seeing as a Tim mindless slut.

Loghan fans himself with his hand, and then kissing Tim as he went to the bathroom to wash himself. Tim laid there, on the couch. If Aiden came home right now, he’d be in trouble.

A car suddenly pulls up in front of their house, Aiden’s home.

And he’s in for a treat.


End file.
